


KakaIru smut challenge?

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Needs to be edited.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	KakaIru smut challenge?

"Right, do you think you can hold still? Hold off for just another minute, okay? Do you think you can?" Kakashi tenderly stroked up Iruka's upper leg with one hand, palm scraping hairs and brushing sweat, and jerked him slow and strong with the other. His rhythm was steady, but his technique was strategically sloppy.  
Iruka whimpered, and managed to gasp out an answer. "Yes, I think- I think so. Yes. Oh, god, Kakashi-" he broke off into a strangled moan.  
Iruka twisted, longing for sweet friction, and Kakashi's hand on his leg slid up, making Iruka feel even more frenetic and wound tight. The jounin scraped the surface of the teacher's thigh gently with his nails, and then suddenly squeezed hard with a warning noise when he sensed Iruka was getting off track.

Iruka's eyelids fluttered, and he spilled suddenly, hips jutting harshly off the bed.  
Kakashi sucked in a sharp breath, and then groaned, crawling gently on top of Iruka and kissing him sweetly as he twitched and moaned. He blinked hazy eyes back open at last, grunting unhappily when he realized that he came first and Kakashi was still unsatisfied.  
The latter was still sitting on top of him, gently kissing his face all over. Soft, wet pecks of his pretty lips, here and there on his cheekbones, jaw, and forehead. "Beautiful," Kakashi muttered, dropping a last couple of kisses on Iruka's nose and cheek. "God, you're so good for me, Iruka."  
He nipped Iruka's lower lip between his own and sucked it before giving him a full-mouthed smooch.  
"That was unexpected," he added, voice husky. And Iruka agreed, while blushing.


End file.
